Finally Where I Belong
by The Little Geeky Piano Girl
Summary: Two children with similar destinies disappear from their home, not to return again until it needs them most... Will they rise to the challenge, or will their destinies prove to be too big for them...
1. Prologue

_Hi! Okay, so this is my first out of three Narnia stories - so far, at least - that I've been playing around with quite a lot in my head, and two of them are basically different versions of the same plotline, and the third is much different, but before I can put that one up, I must put these, because they explain a few basic things needed for the third one, and if I put it up, it will have major spoilers for this story._

_Anyway, I'm kinda focusing on my XS/HP series right now, as well as trying to finish 'Journey to the Past', but I figured I could use a break from XS. Plus, I really wanted to write this one. I've been itching to for some time now._

_So, please R&R! I'd really like to know what you think. I wasn't sure if this prologue was the right way to go, or if I was revealing too much..._

_Enough rambling. On with the story now._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

At one time in Narnia, out of the Deep Magic there was born a child; a young boy who was to grow to be the High King one day, to oversee the Kings and Queens, for even Kings and Queens can make mistakes or misjudgements.

The boy was born with all of the traits needed for such a destiny, and was to be brought up at Cair Paravel, with the monarchs of the age, King Coilin and Queen Rionach. The child was intelligent, very much so, and soon became quite attached to the young Prince Eirnin, who brought the infant with him wherever he went.

His sister, Princess Regan was an altogether different matter. She was jealous of the boy who had suddenly appeared in her home, and attached himself to her family, in her eyes, drawing their attention away from her. While everyone was doting upon the child, some of her movements went unnoticed, which she used to her advantage.

Two years later, the child disappeared. There was uproar from the royal family, especially young Eirnin, and they sought the help of the Great Lion: Aslan.

When the matter had been explained to him, he knew what had happened, and that the boy was in great danger, but not from outside forces; from himself. He suspected that the child had been snatched by Jadis, the White Witch, in her attempts to control Narnia.

Aslan knew that the boy's mind would no doubt be twisted to the witch's way of thinking, so that he would be her willing servant. He could not allow this fate to fall upon an innocent child, and so Aslan created a child of his own through his magic. A child who was the opposite of the first in most ways imaginable; a young girl, whose destiny was just as big as his.

The girl was adored by all Narnians; none who saw her could fail to be charmed by her. Princess Regan was furious. Just when she had gotten rid of the nuisance stealing her family's attention away, when another appeared, claiming not only the attention of her family, but of the entire kingdom too. She decided to get rid of the second the same way as the first; but since the girl wasn't staying in her home, it would be much more difficult, therefore leaving room for error.

* * *

><p>The usually cool and composed Aslan was alarmed when his daughter's tutor – well, minder for now, he would be her tutor when she was old enough; she was only a year old, after all – informed him that she was missing. His thoughts immediately turned to the missing boy, and set to looking for his daughter at once, hoping against hope that she had not met the same fate.<p>

The lion and the young tutor eventually found her, hours later, seated near the lamppost, staring up at it with a boy toddling around nearby, bringing her any interesting finds. The boy was immediately recognisable as the child of the Deep Magic, now three years of age. It seemed that the girl's charm extended to him too.

A dwarf charged through the trees, and spotting them, immediately ran off to inform his mistress. His mistake lay in not taking the boy with him.

Aslan knew that both children were in danger now, and as much as it pained him, he knew that his daughter would not be safe in Narnia with him. So he sent both her and the boy to another world, where they would be safe; until it was time for them to return to save their world, and their people. For once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia.

Even if you hadn't quite been crowned yet.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? I'd really appreciate a review on the way out.<em>


	2. A Dance 'Round The Memory Tree

_I'm ba-ack!_

_Well, I was watching Doctor Who with my two brothers – I don't usually watch it – I watched the series with David Tennant and Rose, along with the ones where she came back and a few of this series, but since the Doctor supposedly dies, I figured I'd watch it – and I saw a trailer for Merlin, which I thought looked very interesting and wondered to myself 'why didn't I ever watch it before?' and now it is added to the list of TV programmes that I'm watching on the internet (the others being Criminal Minds and Numb3rs) but that's beside the point. The point is that, for some reason, when I saw Arthur and Merlin I immediately thought of Peter and Edmund, and so I was inspired to write more of this story._

_I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to update this – I'm a bit swamped with work – it's a big jump from GCSE to AS, especially when you start voice training and have to learn Grade V Theory in order to be able to enter for Grade VI Piano!_

_Also, I've been wondering. You see, I have two alternate versions of this plot – one set during 'The Lion, The Witch & The Wardrobe' and the other during 'Prince Caspian' – and I quite like both for different reasons. What I wanted to ask was, should I post both of them at the same time? It's just that since they both are based around the same basic idea, so if I post one first and then the other, anyone who has read this story will know what's coming in the other. So what do you think? Please let me know in either a review or a PM._

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**  
><strong><span>A Dance 'Round The Memory Tree<span>**

_Lucy POV_

I finally managed to persuade Peter into playing something fun for a change – hide and go seek! Unfortunately, not everyone was as excited about this as I was – namely Edmund, and his way of getting back at me for it; shoving me out of my hiding place and claiming it for his own. Oh well, I eventually found a better hiding place.

Who would've known the adventures that would befall the four of us as a result of my curiosity about something as insignificant as a wardrobe?

* * *

><p>When I saw that wardrobe, I just couldn't resist. I had to open it and see what was inside and besides, it was the perfect hiding place. As I crept through it, pushing coats aside as I went – was this wardrobe really this big? – I got a really strange feeling, almost familiarity. I was so busy pondering this that I failed to notice that I was no longer pushing aside coats, but snow covered branches.<p>

That was certainly unexpected.

It was stunning, absolutely beautiful! Every inch of the forest, that really shouldn't have been there at all, was covered in pearly white snow. Then I came across the most shocking thing about the wood. In the middle of it, was a lamppost. The kind that were seen on the streets back in London, not in forests inside a wardrobe. I started to examine it but was soon interrupted by the sound of hoof beats coming from nearby. They got louder and louder, soon they were right behind me. I pivoted to see a man with a red scarf, an umbrella, many packages in his arms – and…were they…goats legs? – before he screamed upon noticing me, shocking me enough to scream too, dropping his packages and hiding behind the nearest tree whilst I hid behind the lamppost. I peeked out from behind the lamppost to see him doing the same thing. Well, if he was afraid of me… I stepped out and approached his packages and started to pick them up. This got him approaching me again, uttering "Uh, those are…mine." He trailed off as I handed them to him.

"Pardon me, but, what are you?" There was something about him that felt so familiar, as if I knew him from somewhere but I knew I'd never met anyone like him back in London.

"Why, I'm a faun, of course." He answered, as if a faun was a common thing. Perhaps it is, wherever I am. "My name is Mr Tumnus."

I held out my hand. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." He stared at my hand for a moment before I realised, he doesn't know what to do with it! "You shake it."

"Why?" I was about to answer when I realised that I didn't know.

"I-I don't know…"He shook my hand anyway before regarding me carefully.

"And what are you, some kind of beardless dwarf?" Beardless dwarf!

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a girl! And actually, I'm the tallest in my class!" I announced proudly. He stared for another moment before asking hesitantly.

"You – are you a Daughter of Eve?"

"Well…" Something about that phrase seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out why nor what it meant so he elaborated.

"That is to say – you are actually human?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Of course!" What else would I be? He seemed pretty shocked at that, are there no humans here? It seemed so, given his reaction to me. He invited me to his house for tea, and though I was a little worried that the others would be looking for me at the Professor's house, I didn't want to be rude, so I accepted.

I learnt a lot of things at Mr Tumnus' house. A lot of the things he told me about Narnia – as I learnt this land was called – and the strange phrases he used sounded very familiar. Almost as if they were from a distant memory or a dream.

He took out a strange flute-like instrument, asking if I would like to hear a Narnian lullaby. When he asked, a sort of flare of…recognition, I think, shot through me. As if I knew what was coming, though unconsciously. As he began to play, I felt sleepy, very sleepy, and my eyelids felt so heavy that I couldn't resist, even though I knew in the back of my mind that I should really be going back, before the others got too worried.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mr Tumnus POV<span>_

As I was nearing the end of verse one of the lullaby, her head fell back and her teacup slipped from her fingers. The fire, which had been showing images of dancing fauns, suddenly sprung into the shape of the Great Lion, Aslan, and he roared so ferociously that I dropped the flute and all of the candles went out.

What I had been doing finally sunk in and my hands began to shake. Even through the horror and regret, a thought wound its way to the front of my mind. I hadn't expected her to fall asleep that fast. The lullaby was one used by nannies and mothers throughout Narnia, to get their young ones to sleep, but it usually took the whole thing, not just one verse. I had only ever known one who fell asleep so fast…

No…it couldn't be… My eyes widened in horror as I glanced from the grate where Aslan's head had appeared to the sleeping girl. It couldn't be her. Lucy. She had said her name was Lucy.

I sprung from the chair and towards the chest of drawers, pulling it back to reveal the safe where I kept everything from before this terrible winter. It was protected by magic – the Deep Magic that is, not the Witch's horrible brand – so that only friend could find it. I pulled out the small portrait and stared at it, glancing at the sleeping Lucy and felt tears spring to my eyes. "Oh, Aslan… What have I done? What am I doing?" I heard her begin to stir and quickly hid the portrait again, but remained huddled in the corner, where she found me moments later.

I told her. I told her what I had been doing, what I'd been about to do, and she forgave me. I couldn't hand her over to the Witch. Not now. I don't think I could've gone through with it anyway.

She gave me her handkerchief, saying that she thought I needed it more than she. She even went as far as to say that she hoped I wouldn't get in trouble on her account. I stared after her as she scurried away from the lamppost, towards Spare Oom and War Drobe, in complete disbelief of what I had been about to do. No child deserves that fate. Especially not our 'Little Lucy'.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lucy POV<span>_

I got back only to find that no time had passed at all, Edmund was still in the hiding place he had stolen from me and Peter emerged, seemingly just finishing counting. It was very odd.

None of them believed me about the wardrobe and Narnia, and when we went to check the wardrobe, Narnia wasn't there – just a wooden back. I couldn't understand it and it hurt knowing my own siblings didn't believe me.

I went back that same night and visited Mr Tumnus again, and on the way back I found Edmund wandering around, looking rather dazed. I told him all about Mr Tumnus and the horrid White Witch who calls herself Queen of Narnia as we headed back to the wardrobe, and I rushed to tell Peter and Susan, sure that Edmund would back me up.

But he didn't. And somehow, that hurt even more than Peter and Susan's refusal to believe. I had always felt more connected to Edmund than Peter and Susan, and when we were alone, we got along just fine, better even. It always hurt when Edmund mocked me or pushed me away in front of Peter and Susan, but somehow it felt like he was betraying me somehow, by denying Narnia's existence.

* * *

><p><em>You may or may not have noticed, but I intend to use a title or some lyrics from a song from one of the Narnia soundtracks (the ones from the more recent movies) or the album of songs inspired by 'The Lion, The Witch &amp; The Wardrobe'. So on that note, does anyone know what the lyrics used for the title of this story is from?<em>

_Anyway, what do you think? Please leave a review on your way out!_


	3. Winter Light

_Gosh, I am sooooo sorry (to anyone who reads this, though I doubt there are many)! I've been so busy with school, and then I was trying to finish 'Three-Step' when I actually had time to write, and then I got sucked into Merlin (which I actually have my own idea for a story :D - A Star Wars AU in which Merlin is Luke and Arthur Han, and I'm going to write it but may not put it up)._

_I'm still really busy so this may be the last update for a while (stupid A-Levels...) but I'll try and write at least another chapter before I go to Spain for Easter and I'll definitely focus back on this story after the exams._

_Someone mentioned in a review not to make it too like the book/movie - I'll try, but it needs to be for a while since the action is set during it and I can't just leave it out, but I'm trying to focus more on reactions rather than on what's happening during those parts. It will deviate more later._

_It probably isn't worth the wait, but...I hope you enjoy it and please review!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**  
><strong><span>Winter Light<span>**

We got back to Narnia a few days later. We had been playing cricket outside – for the weather had cleared – when Edmund had hit the ball through a window. We immediately rushed inside, only to find a scene of destruction and to hear footsteps swiftly approaching. In a panic, we fled and Edmund suggested hiding in the wardrobe. This time we got through to Narnia and we decided to borrow the coats and explore.

We set off towards Mr Tumnus' house and somewhere along the way Peter figured out that Edmund had lied and tried to make him apologise. He did, after a bit of threatening, but I just shrugged it off uncomfortably. I don't know why, but it just felt…wrong…somehow for Edmund to be forced to apologise, and an inexplicable anger swelled up inside me. 'Peter has no right to order Edmund like that!' I thought and had to fight the irrational urge to glare at Peter.

Upon reaching Mr Tumnus' house, we found it ransacked, and all because he had helped me. I felt sick. Peter and Susan seemed to think we should leave after that, but something inside me began to scream in protest. I just felt like I couldn't leave, I just _couldn't_! It was as if there was a pull, as if I was meant to be here. It felt…right.

We met a beaver, a talking beaver, who brought us back to his house and his wife made us tea. To be honest, they seemed a little shell shocked around us, acting the way you'd expect someone to around their favourite singer or film star.

We sat down at the table with our tea and some fish for dinner and I managed to hold out until we had finished eating before I burst out, "What happened to Mr Tumnus?"

The beaver shook his head sadly. "From the direction they were seen taking him, it looks like the Witch has taken him to her House." He shared a glance with his wife. "And we all know what that means."

"Well, no." Susan cut in. "_We_ don't."

"Well, there's not many who go in there and come back out again. All full of statues, they say it is. People she's," he gulped, "turned to stone."

I swallowed thickly at that. It was my fault, all my fault. Because of me, kind Mr Tumnus was going to be turned to stone. I looked up when I felt a hand on my arm, only it wasn't a hand, but Mrs Beaver's paw. "There is hope, dear." She said comfortingly. "Isn't there, Beaver?"

"Oh yeah," Mr Beaver hurriedly agreed. "There's a great deal more than hope!" He leant forward, lowering his voice. "Aslan is on the move."

He looked around at us, obviously expecting some sort of reaction, but as I looked at the others, their faces were blank. As for me, I felt a strange warmth at that; a feeling of safety and comfort…of _home_.

"Who is Aslan?" Susan finally spoke up what we were all thinking, though I felt strange as I did so – as though I really did know, just couldn't remember,

Mr Beaver began to laugh, clearly thinking that this was all just some sort of joke, but Mrs Beaver quickly nudged him and he really looked at our faces. "You don't know, do you?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter defended himself.

"He's only the true King – Lord of the whole wood." He shook his head in disbelief.

"He's been away for a long while," Mrs Beaver said gently, "very upset, he was."

"But he's just got back!" Mr Beaver cut across excitedly. "And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table."

"He's waiting for us?" Susan exclaimed, shocked, but somehow I got the feeling that Mr Beaver's statement was more directed at me…

"You must be joking!" Mr Beaver groaned, turning to his wife. "They don't even know about the prophecy!" He glanced quickly at me. "Neither of them!"

I frowned. There are four of us. Unless he meant there are two prophecies…

"Well," Mrs Beaver cut across him calmly. "We'll just have to tell them."

Mr Beaver sighed. "Look. There's a prophecy:  
><em>'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone<br>Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,  
>The evil time will be over and done.'<em>"

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will fulfil the prophecy and restore peace to Narnia."

Peter laughed. "And you think we're the ones?"

The Beavers shared a look. "We know you are. Aslan's already fitting out your army."

Susan looked alarmed, turning to Peter. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"Look, I think you've made a mistake." Peter said calmly, but with a hint of desperation. "We're not heroes."

Susan stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go."

Throughout all of this I was deep in thought, trying to sort out all of the feelings rushing through me; the feeling of home, pride, and generally as though everything that was happening now was _right_. I'd never felt like that in England. Though for the last while another feeling had crept in, a feeling of unease that was steadily growing.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard Mr Beaver pleading. "But you can't leave!" What? _Leave?_ No!

"No! We can't leave!" I burst out, turning to Peter and Susan, who were both standing now. "Can't you see? These people need our help!"

"It's out of our hands, Lucy." Peter said firmly, but I shook my head in exasperated disbelief.

"Can't you _feel_ it? We're meant to be here!"

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan said sternly. I was about to argue when Peter spoke again.

"Come on, let's go. Ed?" But Edmund didn't reply. When we looked round, he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"

"Oh no." The Beavers muttered. Mr Beaver turned to us. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

Peter and Susan looked at each other, but I gasped in horror, understanding what Mr Beaver was trying to say and the uneasy feeling that had been growing as Edmund got farther away from us and closer to… "No! He…he hasn't…" Peter and Susan glanced questioningly at me and I finally forced it out. "He's gone to the White Witch!" They shook their heads in disbelief. "_That's _where he went when he came here! That's why he looked so dazed!"

"She must've given him some of her enchanted sweets." Mrs Beaver said worriedly. "What's his favourite sweet?"

"Turkish Delight." I answered without a thought, though Peter and Susan seemed to be having trouble thinking of it.

The Beavers shared a significant look that I could make neither heads nor tails of. "That's her speciality." Mr Beaver said, though I got the feeling that he was saying something else entirely.

We headed out to see if we could find him, but he must've already reached the Witch's House because we saw no sign of him and so we hurried back to the Beavers' Dam. "We must go to Aslan," Mr Beaver told us as he and his wife scurried around looking for supplies. "He's the only hope for your brother now. Plus, the secret police will be here soon."

We helped the beavers gather supplies before we escaped, though I couldn't help but notice that Mr Beaver had hesitated when he called Edmund our brother, as though he didn't really believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edmund POV<strong>

As I walked across the courtyard to the Queen's – Witch's – House, I realised that the beaver was right, it was covered in statues and the thought that these were once living, breathing creatures made a shiver of unease run down my spine. I wasn't even sure why I was doing this. I mean, deep down I really believed what Lucy said, as I usually do, but this wasn't just the usual feeling that I get when Peter and Susan are around.

This wasn't just an inexplicable urge to close off and lash out at everyone – especially Lucy – whenever they're around. It's different when it's just Lucy and me, though. When it's just us, it's so easy to ignore that little urge in the back of my mind, but as soon as Peter or Susan walks in…

The thing is, I don't even dislike Lucy; in fact I really like her. She doesn't deserve what I do to her and yet she doesn't stop forgiving me and I can't stop doing it – it's an endless cycle – just like I can't stop myself from continuing onwards to the Witch's House.

Only it's not the same. It isn't simply an urge, a compulsion, that can be overcome – it's a need. A burning, twisting need that I couldn't resist if I tried. I don't even remember consciously making the decision to come here. – one moment I'm in the beavers' dam listening to them talk about Aslan and the next I'm out in the snow, heading towards the home of the Witch.

It isn't as though I don't believe them about Aslan – I do. And when I think of him, or hear his name mentioned, I get this warm feeling inside – a feeling of being protected – and Lucy comes to mind for some inexplicable reason.

I reached the doors and crept inside, unable to shake the unease. I was walking hesitantly across to the staircase when I was jumped by a giant wolf "Who's there, stranger?" it growled.

I scrambled for something to say. "I – I'm Edmund. The Queen told me to come see her, I – I'm a Son of Adam." Using the strange Narnian phrase for human may have been what saved my life, but the thing is, I didn't do it on purpose. It just slipped out, as though it was the sort of thing I said all the time. It felt natural, using such a phrase, like a habit I had always had, something from a far off memory, but that couldn't be. I'd never been to Narnia before.

The wolf stepped back, allowing me to stand. "Come in, fortunate favourite of the Queen – or else, not so fortunate." I puzzled over what he could've meant as I followed him inside, but soon was distracted by the grandeur of the insides, though for all its beauty, it was cold and hostile.

The wolf left me at the top of the steep staircase leading towards the throne as he went to get the Witch-Queen. I stood there looking at the throne-like chair for some time. When I first met her, she had promised me the throne, as a prince at first and later King. She had said she would make Peter and Susan servants and Lucy my Queen. Why would she make Peter and Susan servants and yet Lucy Queen? It didn't make sense.

The Witch-Queen's arrival brought me back from my musings. "I came back," I told her. "Just like you said." I don't know why; my mouth seems to work of its own volition around her – as it does when I'm around Lucy and others and start saying horrible things to her – as though eager to please her.

"Tell me, Edmund," she said pleasantly, with a thin layer of ice below. "Are your sisters deaf?"

"No." I answered, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"And your brother, is he…unintelligent?"

"Well, I think so," came out of my mouth without my permission or thought, "but mum says-"

H er pleasant facade cracked then and she glowered, towering over me in her fury. "Then how dare you come alone?"

"I-I…" I took a step backwards. She didn't look so beautiful anymore – she looked terrible and frightening. "I tried! They don't listen to me! But I did bring them halfway," I heard myself saying. "They're with the beavers."

She watched me for a moment, before speaking. "Well. I suppose you're not a total loss then." I was too afraid to ask for more Turkish Delight – I knew I wouldn't get it – but somehow the request came out of my mouth anyway. The Witch-Queen looked at me for a moment before turning to the dwarf who I had always seen by her side, with a small, nasty-looking grin. "Our guest is hungry."

The dwarf grinned back – that same nasty-looking grin – and stepped over to me, holding a knife to my back. "This way."

He led me off with the knife but I paused in the doorway when I heard the Witch-Queen calling for the wolf, Maugrim she called him. "You know what to do." She said and the wolf grinned maliciously before calling the other wolves. That was when it fully dawned on me.

These wolves – the Witch's police – were heading to the Beavers' Dam, after Peter, Susan and Lucy, where _I had told them they'd be! _ I felt sick. I didn't actually want them _hurt_. Especially Lucy… For some reason, she was all that came to mind then, the one I panicked about. Logically, I knew Peter and Susan were in danger too and I was worried, but it was as though Lucy was my only family, the only one I cared about. I know I had always cared more about her than anyone else – though you wouldn't know it by how I acted, or maybe you would. Maybe I was horrid to her around others because I was afraid that if I showed how much I cared in front of them, they'd realise and they might take Lucy away from me.

I shook my head to clear it, wondering how that thought came into my head, but it didn't change the fact that when the dwarf pushed me into a cell with a stale lump of bread and a cup of water – frozen in the ice palace – the only thought in my mind was hope for Lucy's safety.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! :)<em>


End file.
